This invention relates in general to trim members and, in particular, to trim members that are useful in inside corners having irregular masonry construction. It is also useful in applying a trim member to round or round topped windows.
In the building trades it is the present-day practice to use rigid J-channels and snap lock trim members to conform the ends of vinyl or aluminum siding to an uneven or irregular surface. Such an uneven surface may result, for example, from an inside corner where one wall having a stone veneer intersects another wall which is covered with parallel side panels. As is understood, the end of the stone veneer is irregular and uneven and therefore it is difficult with the rigid trim members presently available in the art to provide a smooth transition between the veneer and the side panels.
It is also the practice in the art to utilize rigid J-channels and snap lock members in which slits are cut by the siding installer in order to conform to the uneven masonry or irregular corner. This arrangement has not proven to be satisfactory primarily because this work is time consuming which is not conducive to the overall productivity of a worker. The modification of rigid trim in the above applications are found to be time consuming since the sections identified by consecutive slits have to overlap in order to make the trim water tight. The time expended for a rigid trim modification may be as high as one-half hour for installing an eight foot high section and this is deemed to be too inefficient by workers in the construction business.
The present invention has been designed to provide a new and useful flexible trim member for use in uneven corners particularly those in which one side is made of masonry construction and the other side is made of vinyl or aluminum paneling.
This invention has also been designed to provide a new and useful trim member that accommodates itself to regular shapes such as round windows to which parallel siding is made to abut.
This invention has also been designed to improve efficiency and productivity of construction workers in the siding trade.